


Louis arrives in LA

by ametay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Louis, Fluff, M/M, Reunion Sex, Tattoos, Top Harry, Weight Issues, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ametay/pseuds/ametay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part one: “How long have I been away?” Harry queried as his arms left his favourite place on his lovers body and wound them around his waist instead, noticing immediately that Louis seemed to have lost more weight.</p>
<p>or the one where Louis joins Harry in LA.</p>
<p>Part Two: 'Now though he was holding Louis’ arm like it was the most precious thing in the world, gently tracing his fingertips around the blank ink'.</p>
<p>or the one where Louis gets an arrow tattoo to match Harry's heart one and Harry pounds him into the bathroom counter top!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. LA- Louis' Ass

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be in two parts and is based off events earlier this year. hope you enjoy!!!

Louis stepped off the plane at LAX and hitched his backpack strap higher onto his shoulder as he followed the guards out of the building and looked to the ground as he noticed the paparazzi in front. He was not in the mood to be answering any questions today and flicked a look in the guard’s direction who immediately walked closer beside him and provided a human barrier between the tired star and the hounding paps. It was late evening and although the sky was getting darker it still cast a beautiful glow over the airport parking lot.

The journey to the hotel was a very quiet affair and Louis flicked through his twitter on his phone before deciding to see where Liam was. Ridiculous that the two of them had been on the same flight yet had to leave separately so as not to cause too much commotion.

‘Where you at?’

“Still at airport. Missing a bag-FFS’

Louis grinned at his friends response, knowing that at least one of Liam’s sentences had to contain a ‘for fucks sake’. One of these days he was going to get the lad a t-shirt with the saying on it.

‘Good luck. Give me & Haz a few hours yeah?’

‘Gotcha ya ;)’

Grinning again he sent Harry a quick text to say he was minutes away then locked his phone before sliding it into his pocket. He leaned his head back against the leather seat and shut his eyes.

 

****

Harry flung open the door excitedly and staggered back as his boyfriend jumped into his arms on contact. Chuckling he placed his hands under Louis’ butt to hold him up as the older lads legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed the door shut with his foot hoping nobody had been passing in the corridor at the reunion on full display.

“How long have I been away?” Harry queried as his arms left his favourite place on his lovers body and wound them around his waist instead, noticing immediately that Louis seemed to have lost more weight.

“Too long,” Louis murmured, his face buried deep into Harry’s neck.

“Seriously though, I’ve only been gone a few weeks, how much weight have you lost?” Harry asked, concern lacing his voice and he felt Louis tense in his arms slightly before relaxing again and his left hand twisting into Harry’s curls reassuringly.

“Haz I’m not a girl I don’t weigh myself,” he joked, his face leaving the warmth and he brought his head back so he was finally looking into Harry’s eyes. He could see the love he felt for the younger lad mirrored in his green orbs and his right hand came to cup the smooth skin of his cheek, his thumb brushing idle patterns and leaving Harry’s skin buzzing at the touch.

“I’ve missed you,” Harry stated simply, his warm breath ghosting over Louis’ face and he nudged his nose against Louis’ adoringly. He could see Louis didn’t want to talk about the issue and he didn’t want to force him. Right now regardless of his concern for the tired, worn out looking lad in his arms he was enjoying the feeling of having him back where he belonged. As fun as being in America is he’d missed his beau more than words could say.

“Missed you too,” Louis smiled, his eyes lowering to the full pink lips in front of him and he licked his own at the thought of finally being able to feel them against his, taste them and bruise them. His thumb gently brushed over Harry’s top lip then his bottom lip before he added a small amount of pressure which parted them slightly. He groaned as the tip of Harry’s tongue flicked out and moistened his thumb and soon his lips crashed onto the younger lad’s, sucking in his bottom lip and nipping it between his teeth lightly before they began to move in such a familiar pattern against each other, the hunger and passion for one another evident as Harry had to shuffle backwards and sit down on the bed, Louis still wrapped around him. It never failed to amaze the younger lad just how weak he became when he was under the ministrations of his boyfriend and the way Louis’ tongue was exploring his mouth made his legs turn to jelly.

Breaking for air Harry opened his glazed eyes and smiled beautifully, his dimples prominent as he watched Louis try to stifle a yawn and he pulled him into his embrace, rubbing his back as he heard Louis give another longer yawn.

“Someone needs to sleep,” he husked into his ear, feeling Louis shiver at the effect it had one him but then feeling him nod in agreement. Louis sat up, placing a tender kiss to Harry’s lips before brushing his thumb over them again, never tiring of gazing at Harry’s perfect features, his gorgeous face, the face he hoped to grow old with.

“Lie with me?” he asked, his blue orbs pleading up at Harry, his dark eyelashes fluttering over his sleepy hooded eyes. He climbed off Harry’s lap and crawled over onto the left side of the bed, sighing as the luxurious soft pillows cushioned his head in relief. The left side of the bed was always his side of the bed. It just became another routine early on in their relationship and once they got more and more tattoos they loved to lie on their backs; side by side in bed, holding hands, their tattoos intertwining.

Harry couldn’t say no to Louis, especially not when he was looking so fragile and tiny curled up on the huge bed. He gently eased off Louis’ shoes, flinging them to the floor before he mounted the bed and wriggled closer to the older lad, wrapping his arms around Louis as he felt him give a contented sigh at being held tightly by his curly haired lover. He brushed the hairband out of Louis’ hair and ran his fingers through the long straight stands a few times. He’d just woken up a few hours ago so he wasn’t in the least bit tired and so settled down to watch his beautiful beau. Making up for the past weeks when all he’d got was a few measly hours of facetime.

“M’sorry,” Louis mumbled sleepily, his fingers clutching at Harry’s t-shirt tightly as if he was frightened the younger lad would leave him. “Not exactly the reunion I had in mind.” Harry sniggered, pressing a kiss to Louis’ temple and noticing his partner in crime was breathing deeply, succumbing to his tiredness eventually.

 

****

 

A light tapping at the door roused Harry from the light sleep he’d ultimately given in to and he gently extracted himself from Louis’ body; which had been half resting on his chest. He glanced at the clock as he made his way to the door and noticed three hours had passed.

“Hey mate,” Liam grinned, pulling the younger lad in for a tight hug before releasing him and looking him up and down. “Fully dressed?” he quirked his eyebrow and quickly side stepped as Harry’s fist came in his direction. “What?! Louis told me to give you a few hours. I just wasn’t expecting you fully clothed yet.” He laughed and Harry quickly ssshh’d him with a finger to his lips as he pulled Liam into the room and clicked the door shut softly.

“He’s asleep,” he gestured behind him and shook his head at the smirking that Liam was still giving him. “For your information he’d been asleep the whole time. Look he’s fully clothed too if you don’t believe me,” Harry whispered and although he seemed to be acting nonchalantly about it Liam immediately picked up on underlying worry in his voice.

“What is it mate?”

“Don’t you think Louis is over doing it? I mean he’s losing weight; he’s in a down mood quite a lot of the time. He just looks exhausted. And I don’t know what to do, I’m worried about him,” Harry offloaded, glancing over at Louis to make sure he was still sleeping. Although he’d say any of these things to his boyfriend he still didn’t want him to think they were talking about him behind his back.

“We’ve all noticed yeah,” Liam confirmed and Harry’s heart sank at the realisation that it wasn’t just all his in head. That maybe he’d been over worrying and making a big deal over nothing. “You need to talk to him mate. If there’s anyone that he’ll confide in it’s you.” Liam patted Harry’s shoulder for encouragement and made his way back over to the door. “I was coming to see if you wanted to go for food but let him sleep some more,” he added, giving the younger lad another hug. “Text me later yeah?!”

“Will do,” Harry nodded, letting Liam see himself out as he sat down in one of the plush chairs and turned the TV on, muting the sound and letting the pictures distract his mind.

 

****

Harry jumped momentarily as the hand clamped down on his shoulder but he soon pulled it in his and kissed the back of the knuckles tenderly. “Sleeping beauty awakens,” he mocks, his head bending forward as Louis rumples his curls destructively before plonking himself down in the chair opposite.

“Was just what I needed,” Louis said, yawning and stretching out his muscles carefully. He’d stripped his hoodie off and was now just in a baggy sleeveless tank top that showed off most of his tattoos and proved to be an enjoyable sight to Harry.

“Lou can we talk?” he broached nervously, mentally telling himself off for being scared of talking to his boyfriend of nearly three years.

“Shoot.”

“Just going back to what we were talking about before, you know your weight loss and I dunno I just want to know what’s going on,” Harry stumbled, noticing Louis rolling his eyes but determinedly carrying on all the same. “Talk to me Lou, you’re so tired and pale and thin. Tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m fine,” Louis huffed, crossing his arms across his chest but as his eyes slowly started to fill with tears Harry flew to his side and knelt down before him. “Oh gosh now I am a girl,” Louis scorned, leaning forward and wiping a few loose tears away with the sleeve of Harry’s tee.

“Talk to me,” Harry husked, barely blinking as he watched his boyfriends every move. Louis sighed slowly and Harry identified that to be a sign that the older lad was ready to talk. He ran his hand over Louis’ arm encouragingly and waited.

“I went to the doctors yesterday,” he started and quickly pulled Harry up to sit on his lap as he saw the concern and shock cross over his delicate features. “I’m alright Harold,” he smiled, linking his fingers through Harry’s and squeezed them in reassurance. “It’s stress that’s what the doctor said.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going,” Harry asked, hurt that he hadn’t been told about this vital information. He watched as Louis swallowed loudly, his face flickered with guilt and remorse.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t intentionally keep it from you, I just didn’t want to worry you when you were all the way over here,” he explained. “I promise I was going to tell you, only I went to sleep and so here we are, and I’m telling you now.”

“Stress?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I guess I got carried away with training for the upcoming tour and my football matches. When I lost some weight I was happy, thought I looked better. But lately with mum having the twins, writing new songs for the album and management clamping down on us two more I guess it’s taken it out of me. I haven’t been sleeping well, my appetite hasn’t been great.” Harry hugged Louis to him tightly and cursed himself that he’d been so busy lately he’d neglected to see what was in front of his face. “And before you start don’t you dare go blaming yourself ok?” Louis warned, squeezing his fingers into Harry’s thighs tightly. “The doctor said I’ll be fine, just got to relax more, follow a proper diet and exercise, and get more vitamins and stuff. Be right as rain soon enough.” He buried his face into the mass of curls in front of him and breathed in the familiar coconut smell.

“From now on I want you to tell me everything that’s stressing you out ok, no matter how tiny,” Harry requested, placing a few kisses to Louis clothed chest.

“Promise,” Louis replied. He sighed blissfully as Harry shimmied in his lap to get comfortable and felt more relaxed than he’d felt in a long time. The feel of his lover in his arms again, the happiness the goofy curly haired boy always brought him, the loving caring boyfriend he was blessed to have. Yup being back with Harry was already proving to be better than doctors’ orders. And perhaps the long overdue reunion he was about to finally give Harry would help that little bit more ;)


	2. Arrow & Ass

Louis stretched his legs out and sighed in contentment as he woke up feeling refreshed the next day. As promised after they had their heart to heart they’d returned to bed-only this time instead of sleeping Louis had slowly stripped his boyfriend of his clothes, before savouring and reacquainting himself with every inch of his skin. The adoration and passion he had for the younger lad pouring out in the two hours of love making, cuddling, whispers of sweet nothings and more love making. Finally both falling asleep in a jumble of sated limbs.

Turning over he brushed a few curls off Harry’s face and leaned up on his elbow so he could rain small kisses all over his cheeks, chin and forehead. Harry stirred but didn’t open his eyes; the only give away that he was awake was the spread of his lips into a dimple filled cute smile. Louis licked his nose and Harry squeaked, burying his head into the pillow-his curls a ruined mess from all the previous nights’ activities.

“Morning gorgeous,” Louis husked into his ear, pulling Harry’s shoulder so the younger lad’s face was on display once more.

“You licked me,” Harry stated in affront. His face was all sleepy and warm looking, pillow creases pressed into his left cheek and Louis couldn’t help himself from kissing his pink luscious lips.

“I was going to wake you up with a blow job,” Louis winked, leaving his sentence hanging in the air.

“And you woke me up by licking my nose instead?” Harry asked, not even trying to hide the disappointment in his voice.

“Yeah, decided that without a shower first I was not going to be heading down south,” Louis laughed, rolling on top of his boyfriend, glad that the single sheet provided a barrier between their naked bodies otherwise he’d be taking that shower comment back.

“Mmmm that’s disappointing,” Harry hummed, his hands immediately wrapping around the older lad, glad to see Louis looked much better today. He felt Louis’ stubble lightly scratch his chest as the blue eyed boy lay his head down comfortably. “Can we stay like this all day?” Harry asked.

“Nope.”

“But we don’t have to go to the studio to do some song writing till this afternoon,” Harry queried. “Let’s just stay here till then.”

“Can’t do I’m afraid,” Louis said, raising his head to look up at Harry, reaching his hand up to brush across his forehead-ironing out the crease that his frown was making. “I want to go get a tattoo,” Louis explained before Harry even got to ask why.

“This morning?” Harry asked, his eyes closing as Louis carried on the gentle touches to his face. “But you never mentioned it before.”

“I’ve been thinking about it since you got yours,” Louis stated, leaving the confines of Harry’s arms and sitting up against the headboard.

“What you getting?” Harry asked, adjusting the sheet around his torso so that he wasn’t exposing all his glory.

“Not telling,” Louis replied his thumb and forefinger making a zip motion across his mouth and shaking his head as Harry pleaded up at him with a pout.

“Fine,” Harry huffed as he climbed out of bed, a few popping cracks emanating from his overused body as he moved. “Then I’m showering alone,” he threw over his shoulder, sauntering over to the en-suite.

“Bastard,” Louis shouted, a pillow flying through the air and narrowly missing Harry’s head.

 

****

Louis sat grinning in his seat as he waited for the tattoo artist to tidy his stuff away before the payment had to be made. He glanced down at his newly fresh ink wrapped in clear film and his grin widened, happy at the final product. He reached into his pocket to retrieve his phone to text his boyfriend.

**Finished**

A second later Harry’s reply came through.

**_What is it of? :p_ **

**Still not tellin ;)**

**_Didn’t think so :( I wanna see_ **

**Just paying, be back soon**

He shoved his phone back into his pocket as the girl at the front desk came to stand in front of him. She was blushing slightly and he smiled up hoping she wasn’t going to go all fan girl on him. His trip to the tattoo parlour was already all over twitter he knew that from the crowd he could hear that had built up outside the shop in the hour that he’d been there.

“I know you already have tattoos but I still have to run through the aftercare with you,” the girl spoke apologetically and hurriedly as her nerves at the sight of the famous lad got the better of her. She took a deep breath to try and even out her voice as she carried on. “Take off the plastic wrap when you get home, it’s not to be left on too long, wash it gently with lukewarm water and antibacterial soap and pat dry before applying ointment. Showers only for two weeks-don’t soak the tattoo and if you use lotion then make sure its dye and fragrance free. And absolutely no swimming for two weeks. Aside from that enjoy your tattoo,” she finished her well-rehearsed speech with an embarrassed smile.

“Got it,” Louis smiled back and accepted the bottle of root beer she handed him that the tattoo artist had promised him ten minutes earlier.

“Your car should be arriving shortly, until then just make yourself at home,” she said, looking like she was going to say something else to him but changed her mind and walked back behind the counter and buried her head into her paperwork.

_**I’ll be waiting ;)** _

Harry’s message was waiting for him as he got back to his conversation, sipping his drink leisurely.

**Cars not here yet. What you wearing?**

_**Ha you are seriously not going there** _

**Oh but I am Haz…..**

_**Pfft. clothes you douchebag** _

**Shame ;) I’ll soon change that**

**_Unless you plan on stripping me in the recording studio i don't think_ **

**What?? But that’s a few hour away? :(**

_**Not anymore, Liam called, we need to be there in like 45 mins. sorry horn dog ;)** _

**Fuck :(**

_**Aww baby, i'll top when we get back tonight if you like ;)** _

**Phwooaaar alright you got a deal!!! :D**

_**Ha, just meet you at the studio then?** _

**Alright. Love you**

_**Love you** _

The nod from the security guard told Louis that his carriage awaits and he gathered up his stuff, shaking the tattoo artists hand before pulling up his hood and heading out of the shop. Camera flashes and girls screaming greeted him as soon as the glass door opened and he smiled. The sound of his name being called or a mixture of his and Harry’s name-he wasn’t quite sure but he laughed and carried on walking to the blacked out car, waving to the fans before getting in.

****

“Go and do it now,” Harry ordered as they let themselves back into the hotel room 5 hours later.

“It’ll be fine, stop fussing,” Louis replied, stripping off his hoodie and throwing it over the chair by the desk, knocking the hotel brochure off the top in the process. “The studio didn’t have any antibacterial stuff.”

“Well ok but you can do it now. You don’t want it to get infected,” Harry said lovingly. When Louis still hadn’t moved a minute later Harry took his hand and led him into the bathroom, ignoring his boyfriends eye rolling and turning on the hot water tap. His gentle hands soaped up the bar of soap into a lather before softly running his hands up and down Louis’ lower arm, making sure the water wasn’t too hot before rinsing it under the tap and stretching over to retrieve a clean towel off the rack.

“Happy now?” Louis asked, smiling as his lover patted his arm dry and watched him nod his head in reply. His heart could sometimes burst at the care Harry showed him. Although he was the older one in this relationship it was Harry that was the more mature one. Everything from the cooking and cleaning to looking after Louis when he was ill. And every single time Louis would feel the warmth spread across his chest and he knew he was literally the luckiest guy on the planet. “Love you,” he whispered, taking the towel from Harry and kissing him tenderly in thanks.

“Thank you,” Harry returned.

“What you thanking me for?” Louis asked, hopping up onto the counter and opening his legs so Harry could step between them, which he did once Louis had actually pulled him there by his t-shirt.

“Getting the tattoo,” Harry replied coyly, his hand reaching out for Louis’ arm once more so he could admire the long arrow again. Louis had bounded up to him excitedly in the recording studio and showed him straight away, nearly forgetting that the new song writers and studio staff didn’t know about them being together. Harry had brushed it off with a friendly thumbs up and manly pat on the back. Now though he was holding Louis’ arm like it was the most precious thing in the world, gently tracing his fingertips around the blank ink.

“It’s cheesy but true,” Louis whispered, kissing Harry’s forehead softly. “I do believe cupid shot his arrow straight through my heart then straight through yours.” Harry grinned at Louis as he let go of his arms and squeezed his thighs.

“I agree. And who can argue with cupid huh,” Harry raised his eyebrows while grinning insanely at his handsome boyfriend. He’d taken to wearing black headbands in his hair to keep the longer locks from getting in his eyes and at first had been quite self-conscious about it but Harry loved the new accessory, in his eyes it made his boyfriend even more irresistible. Harry’s thumbs massaged Louis’ inner thighs as he stared into the incredibly blue depths of his eyes, the colour instantly going a shade darker, the pupils dilating.

“Cupid wants you to kiss me,” Louis smirked, his hands promptly threading their way through Harry’s curls as the younger lad attached his lips to Louis’. The playful banter soon stopped though as Harry’s tongue duelled with Louis’, roaming his mouth like he’d find his very soul in there before sucking Louis’ bottom lip into his mouth, nipping it gently with his teeth; setting the older lad’s body on fire.

The low moan that escaped Louis’ lips told Harry that he’d found the sweet spot as his lips moved to suck at his neck. He knew in the back of his head that he was going to leave a mark, he knew in the back of his head that they would get wrong for it the next day but in the moment he didn’t care. All he cared about was the sounds that were repeatedly falling from his lover’s mouth and he didn’t ever want them to stop.

“God Haz,” Louis gasped out, his legs wrapping around Harry and feeling dizzy as Harry’s hard length collided with his own, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and he was thankful he was already sitting down otherwise his legs would have definitely gave out on him. The pain in his thighs of Harry’s fingers digging in deeply told him the younger lad was trying his hardest to remain standing too. “You want to take this to the bed?” Louis muttered out, pulling Harry’s head from his neck and swallowing up the sight of his lust filled eyes and bruised pink lips.

“No. Gonna take you right here,” Harry all but growled out and Louis almost ripped all the buttons off the curly haired lad’s shirt in his haste to feel his skin. Once the shirt was flung to the side Louis’ hands explored every inch of his muscled tattooed torso and grasped the bottom of his own t-shirt, pulling it up over his head so their skin could rub together. He hadn’t even realised Harry’s nimble fingers had unbuckled his belt and drawn down the zipper of his jeans until he’d been ordered to lift his butt so Harry could slide the items along with his boxer shorts down his legs. He kicked them fully off himself as Harry’s hands had already busied themselves with wandering up Louis’ abs before dipping back down his happy trail. Harry’s mouth followed a similar pattern as he dipped and swirled his tongue in Louis’ bellybutton before kissing down the fine hair, aptly named as a huge grin spread wickedly across his face as he engulfed Louis’ erection in his mouth. His head bobbing up and down as Louis’ hands ruined his curly hair as he dictated the speed and brought more of himself into the warm, hot mouth.

“Need you now,” Louis gasped out, realising that Harry was still clothed in his jeans but too weak and too desperate to help the younger lad out of them. Instead he watched hungrily as Harry let Louis’ cock pop out his mouth, licking his lips and slowly took off his belt before unzipping his jeans, taking time to pull them down over his hips. “Come on Haz,” Louis whined impatiently, wrapping his hand around Harry’s cock as soon as it sprang free from the confines of his boxers. Harry braced his hands against the counter as Louis started to pump his hard shaft and left his trousers rolled down around his knees as he leaned across the sink to reach for the lube. He was about to pour some onto his hand when Louis took the bottle from him and slicked his own hand with it, going back to pumping his cock slowly making sure it was all oiled up nicely.

“Lean back babe,” Harry ordered, his eyes hooded as the older lads warm hand left him and instead steadied his hands behind him on the counter, leaning his body back to give Harry a better angle. Slowly Harry pushed the head of his cock into Louis, his head falling back at the tightness and he stilled for a moment, not only for his boyfriend but for himself. He lifted Louis’ legs over his forearms and wrapped his hands around the older lad’s lower back and Louis moaned loudly as Harry eased the rest of the way in, his muscled arms practically caging Louis in the small space.

“Oh God,” Louis panted, the fullness of Harry inside him nearly making him come undone. Louis’ chest gleamed with sweat as Harry found his rhythm and he matched his younger boyfriend’s thrusts with his own hips. Harry bit down on his lip as his thrusting sped up, wanting to run his hands all over Louis’ body but not being able to, his clasped hands denying him that pleasure. “Haz,” Louis moaned as Harry’s thrusting became faster and harder, his head nearly hitting the wall on each thrust. “I’m almost there.” Harry only panted in reply as he was nearing his peak himself and he stepped onto his tiptoes, knowing he’d hit a very sweet spot in Louis as the older lad’s arms gave out on him and he lay down on the counter instead, loud chants of Harry’s name on each powerful drive home he gave. Over and over again the words tripped out of Louis’ mouth as Harry kept pounding him into the counter.

Louis’ muscles tightening around Harry and his cum erupting onto his stomach sent the younger lad over the edge and with one last thrust he spurted his seed deep into his boyfriend just as Louis’ last rope of cum sprayed out, leaving both the lads panting for air. Harry couldn’t speak as Louis sat up shakily and they rested their foreheads together-heavy breaths mingling and chests rising and falling in sync.

“Wow,” was all Louis managed to pant out and Harry grinned at him before kissing him on the lips, his tongue leisurely playing with Louis’.

“I like LA very much,” Harry spoke as they pulled apart.

“Yeah it’s a nice place,” Louis agreed not sure where this conversation was going but noticing a mischievous glint in the green eyes gazing back at him.

“LA as in Louis’ Ass,” Harry smirked, winking as Louis grumbled at his madness.

“You are such a douche,” he laughed, cupping Harry’s cheek tenderly all the same. “Now cupid says Harry has to clean us up,” Louis beamed as Harry shook his head in amazement that he’d do anything his handsome beau told him to do, especially when he turned on the megawatt smile.

“Fine but one of these days I’m going to refuse cupid’s orders,” he joked hearing Louis whimper as he eventually pulled out of him to reach for the towel.

“As if,” Louis responded, letting Harry gently wipe him down with the towel before hopping down off the counter with a wince but feeling completely sated and happy. “Bedtime,” he added, waiting for Harry to finish towelling himself before holding out his hand and leading them to bed. Harry spooned Louis’ back, his left arm underneath the older lads head and his right arm tucked around his stomach his thumb brushing the skin idly. He honestly felt like the luckiest guy in the world.

“You could be right,” Harry smiled stupidly, feeling Louis relax into his arms happily. “With your arrow through my heart I think I’m too whipped to do anything but obey.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any Kudo's, comments or requests really appreciated!!!!


End file.
